


lunar queen, be still

by jessequicksters



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl is in LOVE in love, Established Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, F/F, Fluff, Poetry, a laundry list of moon metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: Toni teachers Cheryl how to photograph the moon.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 20





	lunar queen, be still

“She’s elusive, isn’t she?” Cheryl says, walking around on the rooftop of Thistlehouse, gazing at the lunar queen.

“Not once you get to know her,” Toni replies, without looking up.

Toni is busy setting up her camera aperture, adjusting lenses, changing focuses. It’s all far too too technical, really. Beauty isn’t meant to be captured through little glass tubes, it’s meant to be swallowed whole, like poison.

“I can show you how it’s done?” Toni says. Cheryl walks over and watches as her girlfriend glows under the moonlight, bright and fulfilled in her artistry.

Cheryl admires so many things about her, in ways impossible to put to words sometimes, which is when the thought hits her—what if her love for Toni is like the moon? A smudge of light in the sky, transient and shy, difficult to capture and translate into an accurate portrait? To most people, Cheryl Blossom is larger than life, but matters of love often leave her wondering whether she's enough.

For Toni, she wants to be a full-bodied, invincible light, the type you drink up until you forget what nighttime ever was.

Afterwards, Toni shows Cheryl the photographs she took, as she edits them in bed.

“Toni, these are all perfect,” Cheryl says, in awe of the crystal clear pictures. Toni always makes it look so easy.

She smiles at Cheryl, who wraps her arms around her like she's just caught the moon.

Twirling Cheryl's red locks around her finger, she tells her, “I told you she’s not so hard to grasp.”

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a semi-baked drabble on my tumblr: https://jessequicksters.tumblr.com/post/618808416389021696/ship-cheryltoni


End file.
